


Fixing a plane is better with music

by magical_octopus333



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 4 am writting, Gen, Its my headcannon, M/M, drake and launchpad are nerds, that launchpad sometimes sings over songs with 'better lyrics'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: Launchpad is singing while working on the plane when Drake appears earlier than expected.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Fixing a plane is better with music

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am and so i apologize if its a little off

Launchpad wiggles slightly as he lays on his little mechanics board underneath, his Darkwing Duck radio blasting music as he worked. After the last McDuck family adventure, the plane wasn't in the best of shape.

It wasn't all Launchpad's fault this time, but that's a story for another time. But to sum it up, the ship outside had been splattered with blue jelly, the propeller had to be reattached, and the whole thing just smelled like slightly of toast inside.

Also, the jelly may be slightly acidic, since after he blast cleaned it with the hose, there were holes in the metal, flaking and rusting apart. Engine was fine this time at least.

He had been replacing panels of metal on the ship for most of the morning, his music helping him stay cheerful. Of course, singing along is good for the machinery.

The other ducks of the household wouldn't quite sing praise for his singing voice, but they would say it's loud and definitely not as bad as Donald's.

The bird in question was deep under the ship in deep in his singing, belting out his own altered version of a classic song…

_"I love you DARKWING, and if it's quite alright, I CAN HELP YOUR DARKWING on all those lonely nights. I'LL FIGHT CRIME WITH YOU, trust in me when I say…"_

It was while Launchpad was singing and semi-dancing under the airplane, that a certain man was walking up to the mansion's garage, out side of which the red, and now slightly blue, plane.

Drake Mallard had gotten the text from Launchpad last night that his trusty friend had something he needed to show Drake today.

The pair had gotten close with their mutual fanaticism for a certain TV hero from their youth, an easy friendship having blossomed between the pair.

They would send each other theories they had about the show, then old art or stories they had made of the show, until eventually it was launchpad sending pictures of a puppy dog he met or Drake sending a selfie before his stunt scene.

The hero had thought about what launchpad could possibly want to show him all through his surveillance of the city that night, and even found himself hoping slightly in anticipation.

He came upon the scene and leaned against the garage as Launchpad mumbled his way through the chorus.

' _May as well let him finish the song, he probably can't even hear me until then…_ " he thought to himself as he leaned. Drake smiled as he listened to Launchpad yelling along to the instrumental, trying to duck down low enough to catch sight of his friend under the plane when the chorus began…

_"I love you DARKWING, and if it's quite alright, I'LL HELP YOU DARKWING on all those lonely nights. I'LL FIGHT CRIME WITH YOOOU, trust in me when I say…"_

Drake's eyes widened as he stood back up, one hand reaching behind him for the garage wall. He could feel the heat of his cheeks through his feathers as he stared towards the plane. He could feel the cool of the wall on his back, but it did nothing to fight the flush of his feathers.

He knew reasonably, he was probably thinking of the character and not Drake, but it sent his heart racing anyway. He realized how ridiculous he must look after a few breaths, running his hand through the feathers on his head. He still had that giddy feeling in him as he listened to his crush singing.

" _AND I LOVE YOU_ -"  
"HI MR. MALLARD!" Webby yelled over the music, standing next to the man in question.

With all the agility and reflexes of a hero of Darkwing's caliber, he squeaked and jumped a foot in the air as he turned to look at the sudden of appearance of a young Webby.

A sudden thunk from under the plane caught their attention, the only warning before Launchpad suddenly shot put on his scooter board, one webbed foot hitting down so he stopped right beside his boombox, turning the machine off and cutting the song off.

Launchpad still had his back to the pair when he eventually spoke up.

"... you're early, Drake…"

Webby looked between the pair before roughly patting Drakes arm before pulling out her grappling hook. She swung away and moments later you could hear one of the triplets scream.

"That little girl would make an excellent little spy…" Drake whispered, looking into the distance with trepidation. He turned his head and suddenly locked eyes with Launchpad.

The pilots checked were red and his eyes were wide as he stared at Drake. He held a tension in his shoulders as he stared, the question hanging in the air, but Drake was distracted by the unsaid and unreadable question in Launchpad's eyes.

"My shoot ended early", Drake began, his one hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "… is that a problem or-"

"N-no, that's good!" Launchpad interrupted, raising his hands up. "It's just, well, I… just hold on a second…"

Launchpad dove back under the plane, kicking his board away in the process. Judging by the clanking, he was throwing his tools into his box.

Drake's theory rang true when he popped back out, tool box in one hand while the other grabbed the handle of his boombox.

"You know", Drake began, "I didn't know they made Darkwing Duck boomboxes-"

"They don't", Launchpad interrupted, nodding towards the garage. "Gyro and Fenton made it for me as a birthday gift one year.

Drake nodded, a ' _hm'_ held in his beak and wide eyes showing he found that slightly cool. Launchpad smiled, but it wasn't quite so sunshiney as usual.

Looking around, Drake thought of a way to ease the tension.

"You know, if that Webby child hadn't sprung up, I might have been able to hear you sing. I pulled out my earbuds on the end of a line to hear her hollering-"

"You didn't hear my singing?" Launchpad spoke, almost whispered. He was looking around the room while Drake was pulling out all his acting skills.

"Sadly no, but I'm sure you've got a good voice-"

"Well-"

"Don't be modest! I've heard you humming the DW theme when I meet you back after a patrol a couple times, and you get all the right notes-"

"Dee- um, Drake, sorry to break it to you but-"

"Reserved seats only for your singing performances?" Drake spoke, leaning against a cloaked object smugly. "What if I ask nice-"

The sheet shifted under his leaning and suddenly he was on his tail side as the sheet tumbled atop him.

"DW!" Launchpad gasped before dropping down to get Drake out from under the heavy sheet.

"...ly…" Drake finished, looking ruffled- literally and emotionally- at what happened. He took the hand Launchpad offered, only slightly squeaking when Launchpad jerks him up with a little hop.

"... well, what do you think?" Launchpad asked as he stared nervously at Drake.

"I think that sheet needs to be washed… "

Launchpad gave a belly laugh, one arm patting on the backs he did so. The confused mallard turned to his taller friend for answers, but only got a head nudge for an answer.

He turned his head to find what that gargantuan sheet had been hiding- a full-scale replica of Darkwing Duck's plane, the Thunderquack!

Drake felt his jaw drop as he stared at the ship before him, his hands reaching out to touch the orange metal.

"This is… woah…"

Launchpad beamed and Drake found his eyes turning from the ship towards that smile. That heat returned to his cheeks as he felt butterflies rise in his chest.

"I know right!?!" Launchpad exclaimed before patting down his pockets of his oil-stained overalls. He pulled out a set of keys, a small Thunderquack key chain attached, from his right pocket before swinging them slightly in front of Drake.

"How do you feel about a test ride?"

Drake dropped his head, a sigh slipping out…

"I don't know how to fly a plane…"

Launchpad stared at his friend in confusion for a moment before he placed one hand on Drake's shoulders causing the shorter man to look up.

"I'm a pilot..."

"Right… then what are we waiting for!?!"

~~~

"You know, Launchpad? After riding with you in this... I think I can never ride a regular flight again!"


End file.
